Training by day, Pranking by Night
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: What happens when you mix the Stolls, Jordan Stoll  their little sister , and pranks at night?     Bad Things
1. Delicious Doughnut Goodness!

**Chapter 1**

"Jordan!" Chiron said. "You can do this! Just use your power!"

Jordan Stoll closed her eyes. She'd been stuck at this hell hole for the past billion hours. Ok, more like 30 minutes, but with Chiron pushing her, it was hard. She was only 12. She should be hanging out at the mall with her friends or in seventh grade! But no, she was here at Camp Half Blood training with Chiron.

Plus, she was banned from the mall after stealing the showcase car.

"Focus," Chiron commanded. "You're the daughter of Hermes – one of the few who have power."

Jordan balled up her fists, put her arms next to her, and glared at Chiron with her icy blue eyes.

"Chiron, go easy on her," Conner Stoll said, standing in the back. "It's hard!"

"Yeah!" Travis said, munching on a doughnut.

Jordan turned back towards the can of Pepsi sitting at the end of the room and closed her eyes. She focused on the can levitating and coming near her. Conner, Travis, and Chiron gasped. Jordan opened her eyes and saw the Pepsi can coming near her. She smiled and it shot towards her hand. She caught it and turned towards Chiron, smirking the "Hermes Smirk".

"We made a bet," she said, shaking it in her hand. "That will be ten drachma's."

Chiron frowned and pulled her wallet out of his quiver. Conner and Travis smirked and began whispering. Chiron pulled out ten drachma's.

"I don't see why you need this," he growled. "You steal everything."

Jordan took the ten coins and looked at them, making sure they weren't fake. "I make bets," she said, studying the coins.

"With who?" Chiron asked in complete shock.

"The Aphrodite cabin. That's why Drew's been placing loans for makeup."

Chiron thought for a second, and then he nodded with a _that makes sense _look. "Tomorrow at our normal time, I got something better planned."

"What are we going to do?" Jordan asked, putting the drachma's in her pocket. "Build ginger bread houses?"

Chiron rolled her eyes. "Just be here with your sword, your shield, and some armor."

"Sir yes sir!" Jordan yelled, saluting and standing in military position, trying not to laugh.

Chiron face palmed and walked away. Jordan, Conner, and Travis acted like they were walking back to the cabin. It was 12:30 at night and the Hermes cabin had tricks up their sleeves.

First up: doughnut launcher in the Ares cabin.

Conner and Travis opened their bag to reveal four launchers, courtesy of Hermes himself. Piper McLean stuck her head out from behind the Hypnos cabin. Conner waved her over and she walked out, dressed in Jason's hoodie, jeans, and high tops given to her by Jordan, Conner, and Travis for the pranks.

"Nice jacket," Travis whispered.

She elbowed him in the ribs. The reason Piper was here? She beat Jordan at a secret bet (to keep each of their reputations good, of course). She grabbed a gun, tip toed behind a tree, and brought back boxes full of doughnuts.

"Maia!" Jordan whispered. The wings sprouted out. She flew over to the window, picked the lock, and opened four of them. She waved them over.

The other's turned their shoes on and flew over to a window. Piper handed Jordan a box and shot to the other window. Conner got his loaded, hit the microwave button, and launched it into the center of the bedroom.

In a matter of seconds, Clarisse had already smelled the sticky, sweet, warm, delicious doughnut. She rolled over and saw it on the ground. If everyone wouldn't have been dressed all in black, they would've been screwed.

She sat up, put her feet on the floor, and squinted at it. She tilted her head, still squinting, when Brian woke up and saw it too. He sat like she did. They both started glaring at each other.

"It's mine," Brian growled.

"No, it's mine!" Clarisse growled back. The two lunged for it.

Jordan shot one in and hit Hannah on the side of the face. Jordan snickered silently along with everyone else. Hannah woke up and saw it when Xavier jumped up and tried to snatch it from her.

Not a good idea, Xavier.

One by one, or should I say doughnut by doughnut, people started to wake up and fight for doughnuts. They would shoot some, then watch, shoot some, then watch. There was literally a pillow fight and a sword fight between some of the half asleep Ares kids.

Finally, they shot off all of the sweet goodness and left, closing the windows on their way to leave. It was probably 1:15 when they got back to their cabins. As they fell asleep, all of them forgot that they smelled like doughnuts.


	2. No Bows, No Arrows, and No Jordan

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, the Ares cabin had forgotten they were attacked by flying deliciousness.

Not.

Actually, everyone remembered and Clarisse had figured out it was the Stoll's. As they walked to the pavilion for breakfast, Clarisse, Brian, and Xavier had already decided that even though the doughnuts were great, the Stoll's deserved payback. The little one was paying first.

The Hermes kids were already there, flicking rubber bands at each other and trying to see who could throw their shields the highest. When Travis threw his, Clarisse grabbed it midair and threw it like a Frisbee into the woods.

"Hey!" Travis said, spinning around to face her. "What was that for?"

She shoved him into Conner and walked towards Jordan at the end of the table. Jordan looked at her with disgust.

"Hey Clarisse," Jordan said, "what did you do: go roll in desserts again?"

Everyone laughed. Clarisse snatched Jordan up by the collar of her camp Half-Blood shirt.

"Listen you little runt!" Clarisse growled. "You and your –"

"CLARIESSE!" someone yelled. Sound of footsteps came running. "PUT HER DOWN!"

Jordan, trying to get out of Clarisse's man grip, and Clarisse turned to the left to see Thalia Grace and the hunters of Artemis standing at the pavilion. Everyone crowded around the tables, making sure they were more than a few feet away from Clarisse. Xavier and Brian ditched her.

Jordan came back and kicked Clarisse with both feet in the stomach. She wasn't ready. She dropped Jordan, flipping her midair, and stumbled into the ground. Jordan landed on her back, knocking the air out of her. Conner shot over and pulled her out of the way before Clarisse sat on her.

Piper sprinted up with Jason at her tail next to the Stoll's. "Did she find out? Are you ok?"

Jordan nodded with a panicked look. She looked over at Clarisse and glared. She looked back at the others with a smirk. "I've got an idea."

Jason, having no idea what was going on, looked completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

Piper grabbed his hand and the five walked into the woods. When they got to the creek, Jason, who actually didn't mind holding hands with Piper, looked like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Ok," Piper said to Jason, "last night, me, Jordan, Conner, and Travis shot doughnuts into the Ares cabin and started a frenzy. It was hilarious, but she must've found out. She doesn't know about me, but she knows about them."

Jason smiled. "I wish I could've seen that. Wait, did you guys get Frank?"

They looked at each other.

"We don't know," Travis said, scratching his head. "I shot like a machine gunner."

"All you did was hit the light switch trying to turn it on," Conner said.

"We should prank the Hunters," Jordan blurted.

Everyone looked at her. She was sitting down and playing with the rocks. She looked up.

"That's… a pretty good idea," Piper said. "When?"

"Tonight," she said, standing up. "After… that thing."

"Are you kidding me?" Piper asked. "I got to go to that meeting tonight for my mom!"

"Jason, you want to come?" Conner asked. "You can prank your sister!"

Jason finally agreed to the second prank: no bows, no arrows. They told him what to do, where to meet them, and what time. After they finished, Jason was actually pretty excited. He just didn't want to get shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

Jordan walked into the Arena with her armor on, her sword in hand, and her shield on her arm. She wasn't nervous; she was the exact opposite. Hermes (aka Dad) told her that her fatal flaw was her bravery. He said it was a good thing but not too much.

Chiron rolled out of the darkness at the other end of the Arena in his wheelchair. She froze. A horse came out of the shadows. No, it was a Pegasus. Blackjack, to be exact. _I wonder if Percy knows that he's using him,_ Jordan thought.

"Get on," Chiron said from the other end. His face was hidden from the darkness and it was kind of creepy, but she did it anyways. Once she got on, she realized it wasn't Blackjack; it was Maniac, Clarisse's horse. She tensed.

The so called Chiron stood up, but with regular human legs. That wasn't Chiron; it was Xavier. Clarisse walked out of the shadows next to her. This time, Conner and Travis weren't there and neither was Chiron.

Clarisse chuckled. "Why don't you just get down?" she taunted.

Jordan didn't answer. She just glared. Brian came out of nowhere and hopped on the back of maniac. Jordan tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arms. With his strength, she could try all she wanted and not get anywhere.

"Take her to you know where," Clarisse ordered. "Make sure she doesn't get away and when you get there, make sure no one can hear her."

Jordan's eyes got big. She about started screaming when Brian clamped his hand over her mouth. He grabbed both of her arms with one hand.

"Try to scream, I dare you," he hissed.

She didn't move. She didn't talk. She just sat there.

"Good."

The two took off. Jordan looked down and could've sworn she saw Xavier mouth _sorry_.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Artemis cabin <strong>

Travis checked his watch again: 12:15. Jordan said she might be late and not to wait on her, but something wasn't right.

"Come on," Jason said. "She'll probably show up later. You even said Chiron had something harder for her!"

Conner shushed him. "You're not supposed to know and neither is Piper!"

"Let's go," Travis whispered. "She's just going to miss this one."

They opened the window and crawled in. Girls lined the room in sleeping bags. Everyone's bow and quiver was behind this one hefty girl. The three boys flipped up their hoods, pulled the string as tight as it could go around their faces, made sure no skin was showing, and covered their faces with their sleeve covered hands.

Travis pulled out a pouch and inside was gold dust. Travis stuck his gloved hand in, threw the stuff everywhere, and then covered his face immediately. Thank gods for Nymphs with sleeping dust. This stuff, you could beat someone up in their sleep and they wouldn't wake up for five hours. They yanked the hoods up and pushed their sleeves up.

Conner, Travis, and Jason rolled Hefty to the side. They grabbed as many as they could and began loading them in the back of the truck Travis stole. Once there wasn't a single particle left, they hopped in the truck and drove to the cabin Jason stayed in.

They stashed them in his dad's statue which Leo had tricked out to open and close. They even had room for more. They closed the statue and soon, Travis and Conner were gone. 1:30. Good timing.

They swung the door opened, closed in back, and jumped in bed before even looking to see if Jordan was there or not.


	3. The Annual Morning Fight

**Chapter 3 **

**1:46**

Brian yanked Jordan off Maniac and threw her in a chair. She tried to scream, but he slapped her. He pulled out some duct tape and taped her mouth. He taped her hands behind the chair, he taped her stomach to the chair, and he taped her feet to the legs. Jordan screamed with the duct tape on, but it was muffled.

"Shut up!" Brian hissed.

Jordan was breathing hard. What happened to Chiron? Where were her brothers? Where was she at?

Clarisse and Xavier walked up. Clarisse pulled a chair up and sat down.

"Ok runt," she said, "you're on our turf. You tell us what we want or they will never find your body. Actually I just like sitting here watching you tied up! I didn't believe when Dad said it was amusing, but it actually is."

Jordan tried to lung at her, but she couldn't. Brian hit Jordan.

"I said stop it!"

Jordan stopped. She looked at Xavier. He looked at her. She prayed to Hermes he got her message. She also prayed her dad would come save her, but her dad never showed up.

Conner was right. Dad really did never pay attention.

_Yes I do!_ Her dad's voice said. _You can't blame me that I'm the messenger god! _

_Yes, I can! _She thought back.

_Don't start with me, I'm trying to help, aren't I? Xavier got your message; it'll take a while, though. _

_Thanks. No fast forward button? _

Her dad didn't answer. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast <strong>

Jordan still hadn't showed up. Chiron was there, but he had the biggest knot on his head, it wasn't funny. Conner got tired of waiting.

Most siblings wouldn't be as close as the three of them were; but they didn't go throw what they did. They didn't see their mom get gunned down and they weren't the only thing they had.

As Conner got up to the table, he was nervous. "Where's my sister?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Chiron said. "I was heading to meet her last night when something knocked me out and stole my wheelchair. I woke up, went to the arena, and she wasn't there. I was hoping she went back to her cabin, but I see now I was incorrect."

Clarisse, Xavier, and Brian walked in late. Brian looked at Conner and Travis and smiled his evil grin. Conner's blood boiled. Conner walked over to him, grabbed him by his shirt, and slammed him into the column.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?" he shouted.

Travis jumped up and ran over there. Xavier grabbed Travis and pulled him outside. Travis was about to punch him, when Xavier began talking.

"Listen," he whispered, "Clarisse and Brian talked me into helping them kidnap your sister to get to you and Conner. Brian's been hitting her and I know your sister's hungry. I'm going to bring her something as soon as I can. I'm going to keep watch tonight, so around midnight, come to Zeus's fist. It's an easy place to find from there. If your sister says anything, I'll text you. Ok?"

Travis didn't want to believe him, but he did. "Alright. She doesn't like eggs. Thanks man."

They snuck back in in time to see Conner and Brian get in a fight. Xavier grabbed Brian and Travis grabbed Conner.

"Let go, me and Xavier have a plan," Travis whispered so low Conner barely heard it.

Conner let go and Travis pulled him off. He helped him up and pulled him towards their table.

"I'll explain later. Just eat, and I'll tell you in the cabin."

The Hunters stormed in, all mad.

"WHERE'S OUR BOWS AND ARROWS?" Thalia yelled.


	4. Let the Pranking Begin!

**Chapter 4**

**At Jason's Cabin**

Giving the Hunter's back their arrows wasn't easy.

Thalia had to go through everything in the middle of the floor in Jason's cabin and find everyone's bows and arrows. Jason didn't see why they didn't do this in their cabin. Hefty, who is actually named Karly, stood in front of the doors so Travis and Conner couldn't sneak out.

Travis's phone buzzed.

He yanked it out and saw a text from Xavier.

_Hey man, your sister's mean. To Brian, I mean. I got here 1st and told her. She said a couple of words I don't want to repeat about Clarisse and Brian. U still up 4 2nite? _

_-Xavier_

Travis's fingers flew faster than Hermes himself.

_YES! _

Xavier didn't answer. Travis gripped his phone tight as he thought about Clarisse and Brian.

"You ok?" Jason asked.

Travis nodded and put his phone up. "Bad day," he lied.

**Where Jordan was**

"You know," Xavier said, propped up against a tree, "Chiron's going to get suspicious if

the three of us aren't out there, since we were late for breakfast, and all. Maybe you two should head back. I'll watch her."

Clarisse thought for a second. "Good thinking, Xavier. Come on, Brian."

Brian got up from the tree stump and followed Clarisse out. Passing Jordan, he slapped her in the back of the head.

"Have fun," he hissed.

He chuckled and walked out. Making sure they were gone, Xavier looked around before taking the duct tape off of Jordan's mouth.

**(I forgot to explain what Xavier looked like, so here I go)**

Xavier was a 16 year old that was buff. He somewhat reminded everyone of Beckendorf, but they never said it out loud. Being the child of Ares, everyone excepted him to want to smash everything he saw, but that was the exact opposite. He was actually very gentle, nice, and smart. Him and Frank were the smartest in the Ares cabin ever since the Roman's and Greek's moved in together.

"I didn't know it would go this far," Xavier whispered.

"Why'd you go with them anyways?" Jordan challenged.

He untied her hands. "They convinced me. I really just thought we were going to mess with your brothers or play a prank on the Hermes cabin –"

Jordan laughed. "I wouldn't try it."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I didn't think we were going to kidnap you. I texted your brother. They're coming at midnight."

"Can you tell them something?" Jordan asked as he undid her legs.

"What?" he asked, frustrated with how much tape Brian taped them with.

"Quick question: do you want to help?"

Xavier looked up. "With what?"

"The prank of the night, of course!"

**Midnight**

Only Jordan would want to prank someone after getting kidnapped. Even worse? It's with the one who helped kidnap her.

Travis and Conner snuck in the woods with four black backpacks. Conner carried two back packs and two black jackets. He'd been waiting to prank the Aphrodite's, but he didn't want to be used as a pack mule, either. As they got to Zeus's Fist, they saw Xavier flagging them over. Conner and Travis sprinted over there, not touching the ground it seemed.

They found Jordan sitting on the ground, fiddling with a stick. She looked over and saw them. She hopped up and grabbed a jacket.

"Let's go!" she said, grinning ear to ear.

Conner handed Xavier his jacket and bag. "I didn't know what size, so I just grabbed a random one."

Xavier looked at the tag. "You got an Extra Small."

"Why do I have an Extra Large?" Jordan asked.

Xavier and her switched. Jordan looked at it and saw a pink butterfly on the back. She held up the jacket and looked at Conner. "This is pay back for tell Katie Gardner you liked her, isn't it?"

"I got it out of Savannah's closet! Give me a break! It was dark!"

Jordan looked at the jacket and threw it in the trees. "I'm doing her a favor."

She grabbed the backpack and the four snuck in the Aphrodite cabin. Conner motioned for Xavier to go in the bathoom and grab everything. Jordan went to the dresser. Travis went in the closet and Conner went in the trunks.

Jordan grabbed everything and silently put the stuff in her bag. Conner looked up and saw Piper's grafitti looking name on her trunk. Her's was black and her name looked like something you see on the side of abandoned buildings. It was actually the best trunk. Conner passed it. Piper helped them out. He grabbed Drew's clothes and stuff.

Travis dropped a hanger. Drew, with her eye cover on, sat up.

CODE RED!

Conner rolled under one bed and Jordan dived under another. Good thing Drew had a top bunk. Travis got in the closet and Xavier closed the bathroom door. She lifted it up, looked around half asleep, then crashed back down. She began snoring.

Jordan and Conner rolled out, Travis came out of the closet, and Xavier opened the door back up. They shot Travis a look and continued.

Xavier grabbed all of the make up. It was the heaviest backpack he'd ever lifted. He opened the closet in there and shelves of make up. His mouth dropped. He opened the bag and on the bottom of the make up had _Drew_. He looked at the hamper. He dumped it out in the bath tub and put the backpack and the make up cases in there.

He stuck his head out and motioned for Travis, who was just finished one-third of the closet. Travis came over and smiled. He began throwing clothes in there. He pu the backpack in there and closed it. Xavier tried to pick it up himself, but he couldn't carry it far.

Jordan grabbed Drew's laptop and her cell phone. Conner finished and walked back with clothes over flowing in his arms. Xavier opened the hamper and Conner dropped them in there. Conner grabbed one side, Travis grabbed another, and Xavier grabbed the other. They carried it outside and set it at the bottom of the three steps. Jordan handed them the laptop and cell phone as she pulled out a can of spray paint.

"Which cabin?" she whispered.

"Apollo," Xavier said.

Jordan snuck back in the bed room and spray painted on the wall: APOLLO RULEZ! She drew a laurel wreath on the side then wrote on a sticky note _Piper, run._

She laid the note on Piper, put Jason's jacket on her bed, shook her awake, then sprinted out. She watched as Piper read the note, looked around with her jaw dropped, then get down. She put on Jason's hoodie, put on her flip flops, then headed for the door. Xavier, Conner, Travis, and Jordan hid beside the cabin. Piper walked to the pavilion.

They carried the stuff to the hermes cabin and soon, all three Stoll's were asleep and Xavier was in the woods, dreading what Clarisse would say in the morning.


End file.
